brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User blog:1999bug/Thoughts and Speculations: 2013 Marvel and DC
Okay, welcome to my little blog on Marvel and DC 2013! Now that we've got all these new pics, I think I'm ready to voice my opinion and speculate what we'll be receiving in this wave. I'll start off with Marvel figures and then move on to DC figures. Marvel Venom While this new figure could easily be better, it conveys the character at hand very well and fits right in with the other Ultimate Spider-Man figures. Nova This fig looks really good and matches the animated character pretty well. It doesn't look too terribly much like the mainstream Nova, but that's okay. The ComicCon figure has a different helmet piece, apparently. Nick Fury Looks like we're getting him anyway! But for the Ultimate Spider-Man instead of the Avengers! J. Jonah Jameson Not much to say other than the fact that it doesn't match up with the Animated version very well. I like the original better. Doctor Doom No, we're not getting Fantastic Four sets. Doctor Doom is a Spider-Man villain, too. I think the figure looks great. The Beetle This is indeed the Beetle. It heavily varies from the mainstream beetle and slightly from the original Ultimate Beetle. Black Suited Spider-Man Looks pretty nice, too bad its an exclusive. Phoenix It looks better than most of the other characters, too bad its an exclusive. We may get a different variant in the future, she is pretty popular. DC Batman 3 variants this time, apparently. I think this fig is just a rehash of the older one. Interesting. It should be noted that it had the Dark Knight cowl (In white) at ComicCon. Nothing new, really. Scarecrow Scary. In a good way. Robin What's with the short cape? I think this figure resembles Robin's Arkham City form, which is pretty neat. I like it.. except for his cape. It looks awkward. The Penguin Kind of freaky looking. But it still looks great. This figure looks great. Commissioner Gordan Gordan in Dark Knight form. Nicely designed. Bane Bane in Dark Knight form. Also looks great. Harley Quinn (Harleen Quinzel) Looks pretty good. The Joker The new inmate form looks okay. Just okay. Shazam Another nice addition. Too bad its an exclusive. Amazing. I am upset that this is an exclusive. Aquaman Looks nice and is a great addition to the collection of Justice League figures. Policeman I think its the same as before, but I dunno. Kind of dull looking. Poison Ivy We're supposedly getting a rehash of this year's figure. No need to include a picture. Sets Marvel We're only getting Spider-Man sets (Yay) this time around, it seems. I think the sets will likely be based around episodes being released next year. I assume every set will have a Spidey fig. I'm guessing we'll get about three sets and maybe a surprise one, because there are only three villains (Unless you count JJJ as a villain. =P) revealed so far and 3 others (Nick, Nova and JJJ). If you didn't know, Marvel has said that the Ultimate Spider-Man cartoon will only run for 2 seasons due to bad critique. I don't like it either, but Spider-Man LEGO sets are a different story. Once it ends, I see potential for comic sets. DC I don't think all of those villains will be featured in the obvious Arkham set. I think the grouping of figures at ComicCon may tell us who is who. If you look closely, Inmate Joker, Scarecrow, The Penguin, Harleen and Robin are not pictured with the rest of the figures. Only the white Batman was featured at ComicCon, so I'll go ahead and assume that the one with the wings will be in the Arkham set. So that leaves the White (Arctic?) Batman and Mr. Freeze (Coincidence?) as well as the three Dark Knight Rises figures. I bet there will be a surprise set or two, because three sets still seems a little small for an entire wave. Yeah, now that I've written a bunch of junk, go ahead and comment on your favorite figures and feel free to speculate some. Category:Blog posts